


A Bad Dream

by XxTomboyxX



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Happy Ending?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Sleep Problems That I Cannot Name...., The dad is a motherfudger, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, dont mind me, he can go to Hell, imma going to add extra powers for Vanya cos i can, usually being edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTomboyxX/pseuds/XxTomboyxX
Summary: I suddenly found myself in a dark room..... not this place again. "No...." I said quietly. "NO" I suddenly screamed. "Not this again....".(going through editing at the moment. Next chapter is coming soon tho :))





	1. "VANYA!?"

  * Vanya's P.O.V :)



_I suddenly found myself in a dark room..... not this place again. "No...." I said quietly._

_"NO" I screamed, a massive lump formed in my throat that seemed impossible to swallow._

_"Not this again....". Tears had already decided to stream down my face._

_The room started to shake around me..... "This is your fault" a voice said that sounded strangely like my younger self. Choked sobs found their way into my throat and out of my mouth. "_ _You killed all your siblings.... you killed Pogo. You killed the rest of humanity". I looked around. No one was there. It didn't seem possible, where was the voice coming from? "_ _You are a monster,"  everything felt like it was crashing down on me. I am a monster. That's what I am. Suddenly, I didn't want to be special. I want to go back to were things were. Ordinary Number 7 soon to become well known violinist. World famous music composer and teacher. That who I should be._

_But that's not who I am._

_"Now we can live in peace and harmony". That childish but petrifying voice sent my blood curdling and body trembling. I finally came to the realisation that this creepy voice was me. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. It was like my limbs were frozen. The walls began to shake more violently._ _"You're not real... " I tentatively almost silently said._

_"All of this can't have happened..... can't it.......?" A waterfall of tears where streaming down my face. Not once have I felt so vulnerable in my life. Not once have I felt so terrified in my life._ _The shaking thankfully stopped. "Vanya?" The voice was back._ _The walls started to close in on me. I hated to admit it but I was scared._

_Terrified in fact._

_"Vanya?!" The voice was back again but it seemed more like it was concerned._ _The walls were so close they were practically crushing me._

_I could barely breathe._

_I thought this was the end of me... I deserved it anyway. I might as well have died like the others._

_A slow and painful death._

_That wouldn't be so bad. I couldn't hurt nobody and nobody could hurt me. A win, win situation. The thing I wanted most is my soul to burn in hell._ _Depression filled my brain once again. Was I going insane?_

_I screamed. I screamed so loud it would make your ears bleed._

_My vision went black._

_I was in the darkroom yet again. But it seemed........ Bigger._

_Quiet. My name was quietly echoed around me. Is this what the voice meant. Peace and Harmony? I never thought peace would be so quiet. I never thought harmony could leave me so empty. My mind was clear, and you would think that as a good thing....._

_Silence. Helplessness._ _Loneliness._

__"Someone please help me...." I whispered, my voice hoarse from my *silent* scream. It was no use. No one is going to save me._ _

Except from one sarcastic, coffee addicted, apocalypse (preventing) obsessed and deep down very emotional being. But I didn't know that of course.

_Not once has silence has been so loud. The one question that I have been thinking about my whole life..... When we all fall asleep, where do we go?_

"VANYA!"

My eyes shot wide open. I was sweating and panting. ' _Where am I?'_  I thought groggily.

I thought I was dead. But dead people aren't supposed to wake up. 

Right? 

My eyes focused. I saw a face in front of me. It was Five. He moved away from me to sit on the wooden chair near my bed. His face of concern faded into relief. My eyes wandered to his uniformed shoes to his mature face and perfectly combed hair. He didn't look as young as I remembered but he was still Five, the only one who made and effort to actually talk to me.... or even to listen to me play the violin. The only one whom I called a friend.  I sat up slowly. I was in my old bedroom.

"What happened?" My voice croaked not only directing the question to Five, but to myself also. My voice sounded younger, coming of age. Just like the voice in my dream. I looked down on myself.

I was 14 again.....

 

  * Five's P.O.V :)



Luther placed Vanya on her old bed. "Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Luther said in concern. But venom of hate still seeped out of his mouth. Trust me, I can tell. I've been living with this big Idiot for most of my childhood. I'm still surprised that he STILL is a big (half ape) idiot and, wannabe leader of a band of superheroes. "She'll be okay. I'm sure of it. I'll stay with her" I reassured Luther (not like he needed reassurance but whatever.) 

"Whatever. I'll catch up with the others to look for Mom, Dad, and Pogo." He did a simple wave and turned away and walk off. He was gone in almost an instance. Does he really hate her that much?

I covered Vanya with her duvet and sat on the wooden chair near her bed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, cocooned in her duvet thanks to me. You wouldn't guess that she was the woman who created the Apocalypse if you took a good look at her now. She was nothing but the Ordinary Number 7 whose only talent was playing the violin (amazingly) well. Would it be selfish if I liked her like that?

"I'm going to fix you" I whispered to her.

"It's going to be okay"

If only I hadn't have time travelled... Regret and guilt filled my body to the brim. I blinked back tears. ' _I'm Five... and Five doesn't cry. Or feel any emotion in fact (except from the occasional annoyance and anger but I think you get my point).'_ I coached myself as if I'm going into a boxing ring.

**BABY TIME SKIP**

After about an hour Vanya started to flinch and fidget. I didn't think much of it at first but after a few minutes, it became more intense.

"Vanya?" I called, there was no response. I tried to shake her awake but it wasn't working. Her frail and small body started to thrash about. She wouldn't respond. I started to panic. I never panic. But the thought of losing Vanya was too much for me to bare. I attempted to push those thought into the very back of my mind. 

"Vanya?!" I called again, but it sounded more distressed.

She suddenly screamed, out of the blue. It was and ear bleeding scream.I was slightly surprised that no one cam bursting into her room to see if she's okay. Actually, never mind... I'm not surprised.

Strangely enough, black tears came streaming down her face. Things were shaking, books were floating **( A/N idk what her power really is but i wanted it to seem cool so whatever).** I didn't know what to do. "Someone, please help me..." She whispered. Despite my latest efforts, the unthinkable came to my mind........

"VANYA!?".

Her eyes shot wide open. They were black fading into a icy white with a bluish tint. Like an ombre. I realised that I was on top of her while I was trying to get her awake. I moved away and sat on the wooden chair. What? I'm a gentleman...

 _'Stay cool, calm and collected Five..... don't let her see that you thought she was going to die,'_ I told my self (repeatedly) in my head.

She looked around. Her face was calm but confused. She sat in bed for a few minutes. Her eyes became normal by this point. It seemed like she was trying to process everything that happened in the past few hours. Her face was unreadable when she said this...

"What happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!!!!!!!!! (As in changed slightly and corrected). And also, can you guess what song the dream is inspired by?
> 
> Kudos and Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> :)


	2. "VANYA!?" part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The darkness and negative emotions will always be with you, Vanya..... You just have to learn how to control them. We are counting on you. I am counting on you." I whispered........

  * Five's P.O.V :)



"What happened?" Vanya asked. Her voice was full of fear and confusion but her face was unreadable.

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly, avoiding her question. She looked at me in silence for a few minutes. Her expression was straight faced, but her stare could cut through glass. Slightly afraid that she could sense any kind of weakness on my facial features, I looked down. Did she remember? I started to worry. I never worry. I've never been in one of these situations. For most of my life I've been alone or for my brief childhood I held my head up, I thought I was better than everyone. 

I think I was wrong.

"I had a nightmare..." Her voice small and hushed.

I started with the most obvious course of action. "Do you want to talk about it?" I said. I was sitting next to her on the bed by now. Next to me, she was curled into a ball. Curled up like a scared, small child. Seven was a child (not to sound offensive but she is). I gave her a moment on thinking about the pros-and-cons of telling me her dream. I couldn't blame her.

She did end the world...

"W-well I was in a dark room and I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything...." Vanya spoke softly and shakily. It was like she was fighting a tsunami of tears. And that would be bad. Come to think of it, I think she would blow us up since her emotions are connected to her powers.  **(A/N no shit Sherlock...)**

"Hey, it's okay...." I (attempted to) reassured her. I stroked her back awkwardly. I never had to do this before.... to anyone...... She shook me off."No it's not! The room started to shake and a voice told me that I did unthinkable to the family....... I HURT you Five!" She looked up to stop the tears from falling. Her breaths were heavy. I honestly felt like crying myself.

I'm going insane...she's driving me insane...

"Well, the important thing is that we are all okay.... you are okay. I'm going to fix you." I attempted to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. It didn't work. She stared at me silently. Her eyes red and bloodshot and her iris turning back into the icy white eyes with a bluish tint. But they were still searching for answers. There were still Vanya's eyes.

"The voice said we will live in peace and harmony" It sounded like two people were speaking from one mouth. Kind of like a echo. She was crying uncontrollably now. The room started to shake. There was only one thing I could do.

I put one arm around her shoulders and one around he stomach. I held her. I held her tight. Like she was going to disappear at any moment if I let go.

"Is there something wrong with me..." Vanya asked quietly. Her voice still shaking. She sounded like a small and scared 14 year old girl. Not like the women who ended the world a few hours ago. "No.... your perfect...." I whispered quietly.

We stayed like this for a few moments.

**-BABY TIME SKIP-**

When her breathing calmed down and the room stopped shaking. I gently pushed her away to look at her eyes. They were back to normal. I took one big deep breath. It's going to be okay... (I should have really said that out loud but it's fine either way...)

"The darkness and negative emotions will always be with you, Vanya..... You just have to learn how to control them. We are counting on you. I am counting on you." I told her _'I believe in her'_

She hugged me. It was tight but heart warming.

Everything stopped.

I'm seriously not being cheesy. Sure, her hug made my heart skip a beat and one smile from her could make me weak at the knees.

Wait what?

Anyway, everything stopped. I froze time. How could I tell? Vanya was frozen in place. Her heart and everything stopped. Of course I was suddenly sick of worry and panic (seriously, where did these emotions come from?!?!) I took a glance outside her window and saw that everyone outside had frozen to. As the more excitement and happiness bubbled in my chest, slowly time started again. Seven's heart slowly started to resume again. Everyone outside the house slowly started their tasks again. Sure, when I was a baby I would pop up out of no where just to teleport somewhere else. I have even froze time according to Sir Reginald Hargreeves (that's how I came to know about my time travelling ability). But I have never been able to do it on command. I mastered the power to stop time. That could prove useful at some point ;).

Should I tell her? No. Not now... Maybe later, when everything is fixed. When Ordinary Little Seven is fixed.

"Thank you." Vanya said, her voice muffled of being buried in my chest. Suddenly heat rose to my cheeks, all my worries were cleared from my head. And a goofy grin appeared on my face for a split second. _'Am I sick? I should go to to Mom later on.'_ I noted to myself. I was so clueless...

The hug stayed for what seems like forever. And I honest don't remember how I ended in lying position cuddling with Vanya but I'm not complaining...My eyes began to close...

  * Vanya's P.O.V :)



The world felt like it was suddenly crashing down on me. ' _I can't take It, I really can't'_   To be completely honest, the only thing that kept me alive all this time is Five. I know he'll be devastated if I kicked the bottle  **now.** I couldn't do that to him. I can't. "Do you want to talk about it?" I knew Five isn't really good with this pep talk stuff. Emotions were his weakest link. 

While it was my strongest.

But watching the worry and nervousness flash briefly in his eyes were amusing to me... It wouldn't hurt to take a little advantage of this situation. Would it? 

"I had a nightmare..." I said in my most smallest and saddest voice I could muster. It took all my strength to not laugh at his nervous and unsure look. He really didn't know what to do. I was a bit shocked. "Do you want to talk about it" He asked slowly. Error number one. Never ask someone about their bad dream. People are really sensitive about dreams. Especially bad ones.

I told him about my dream.

The rest was a blur.

I didn't expect it to get as out of hand as it did. I guessed that was a mistake **(A/N KARMA!)**. Maybe I wasn't used to the extra emotions I can feel without the pills. And I definitely did not expect the headache I got from the withdrawal. 

As my emotions took control, Number Five did the unexpected. He hugged me. Out of all the things he could of done... He hugged me. It was nice. Unexpected but nice. Heat rose to my cheeks. _'I can't believe this...'_

I was proud of him. But it occurred tome that I was feeling a little something a little more than pride. His hug made my heart skip a beat and how his smile made me weak at the knees. Like what I was feeling towards Leonard.

I decided to leave it for another day.

It's just me and Five at the moment. I wish I could stop time at this moment. Five probably has done that already.

We stay like that for God knows for how long. 

He pulled away, leaving me a little disappointed. He faced me towards him and looked straight into his eyes. "The darkness and negative emotions will always be with you, Vanya..... You just have to learn how to control them. We are counting on you. I am counting on you." He told me, almost like he believed in me. I couldn't let myself believe that.

Time to return the favour.

I hugged him. I put all the emotion I could into the hug to show how how grateful I was. "Thank you," my voice was muffled by being shoved in his chest but it still worked. I stifled a laugh on how bewildered he was. And blushed on how heat rose to his cheeks. How do I know? 

Its just a hunch... 

We hug for a long time until we found ourselves cuddling together on my bed.

I'm not sure when my eyes closed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been corrected as well!! If you have noticed the slight change to Five's character. I'm trying to make him more talkative (at least in his thoughts), unsure and not confident as he usually is when it comes to Vanya so his character could be more my own... If you get what I mean. And also to make him a little more interesting. Vanya hasn't really changed much but I think I've made her more depressed, slightly suicidal and more cheeky and a tiny bit more jokey ... By accident, I swear! If you don't like the changes I made to Five and Vanya suggestions are always welcome since I have had writers block recently sooooo.... yeah....
> 
> Constructive criticism and kudos are always welcome too!!!
> 
> :)


	3. Peace and Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't save her" a voice similar to Vanya's young voice.
> 
> "She will be with me in peace and harmony...... for ever and ever....." There was a scream. A heart wrenching, ear bleeding scream. 'Vanya.'

  * Five's P.O.V :)



_Everything was shaking._

_What first came to my mind was 'Is Vanya okay!?' I was in a dark room. It seemed very similar to how Vanya described her dream._

_I started to panic._

_"Vanya!?" I called into the black abyss._

_There was no reply. I called again and again until my throat went dry. I didn't care if I got hurt or even died.......... I just have to know that Vanya is okay.... that she is safe....._

_"You can't save her" a voice similar to Vanya's young voice stated._

_"She will be with me in peace and harmony...... for ever and ever....."_

_There was a scream. A heart wrenching, ear bleeding scream._

_'Vanya.'_

I woke up with a jolt. Beads of sweat running down the side of my face. _'_

 _Where am I...?'_ I thought groggily.

Memories of my dream and last night came rushing into my mind. My heart began to pound like there is a living creature inside of me ready to pop out. I looked around drastically.

' _Where is she?'_

But then I saw her peaceful figure sleeping beside me. With her school girl uniform and her hair in a mess.

She was okay.

The thumping inside of my chest started to calm down. She ws okay.

I slowly got up from my position and walked towards the door and closed it behind me.

I have to talk to the others.

  * Vanya's P.O.V:)



I woke up from my dream less sleep. I thought for a second...

_'Where am I?'_

Suddenly, memories of last night came flooding into my mind. Thankfully I managed to stay calm.

' _Five and the others are going to fix me, it's going to be okay....'_

My breathing calmed down. I honestly don't know what anyone I would do if Five wasn't there for me. Actually, I do..... I would have ended the world...... 

 

Again.

  * Five's P.O.V :)



"We have to fix her!" I asserted 

"She hurt Alison! What if she does the same to all of us!" Luther arguably stated

I slammed my hand down onto the kitchen table. Everyone's looks around me switched from unimpressed to a frightened look.

"Would you rather her hurting one of us than destroying billions of people + a planet + a moon???" I clarified.

"I agree with Five." Alison said. Everyone's frightened faces turned into shock.

"B-but she hurt you!" Luther said in confusion.

Then nearly everyone agreed with me.

Except from Luther.

"She's our sister... who randomly found out that she has powers and doesn't know how to control them. Can't you take that into account?" I calmly but sincerely stated to Luther.

"I-I..." 

Before Luther could finish Mom came in with pancakes with smiley faces on it.

"Eat up children. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Mom said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Thanks Mom." We said in unison. If only she knew.... She'll be nagging us for days on end....

Suddenly without warning, Vanya came in with her head down and her yellow pills in hand.

"Thanks Mom." She said in a monotone but soft spoken voice. And took her seat next to me.

Luther's face turned into pure hate......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was think that next chapter I could make the final decision on if Vanya and Five would be a romantic pair or just a sibling pair. I haven't really made my final decision but maybe thought through this chapter you could see if I'm easing in the Sibling camp or the Romantic camp.  
> But I am still very open into other suggestions
> 
> Kudos and constructive criticism is welcomed here!!!  
> :)


	4. Just a quick note before the next chapter.... Don't worry it's coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick note before the next chapter!

Sorry I haven't posted that much reasently..... School is just so stressful..... 

Andivekindabeenwatchingtoomanyk-dramas.....

But that's beside the point!

I promise I will post as soon as inspiration hits me. (Hopefully on the weekend) 

But in the mean time I'll continue learning Korean so I can understand my dramas!

......  Yeah

Question: Do you watch any K-Dramas? If you do what one have you watched????

Anyways....... 

See you on the weekend!!!👋👋👋

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is hopefully coming on the weekend.
> 
> Or sooner!


	5. Silence Is So Loud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate, hate, hate, hate.... 
> 
> Everyone hates you, Vanya.... Even Five.... They don't care about you... They just want to save the world like dad expects them to do.... Your nothing but ordinary.... 
> 
> "T-the voice..." I whispered.
> 
> I looked towards the mirror.

  * No ones P.O.V :) 



As Vanya began to eat, the whole room was filled to the rim with tension.

Even Klaus kept quiet.

An uneasy feeling settled in Five's gut. It was like he knew something bad was going to happen. Suddenly, out of the blue, Luther slammed his hand on the table.

'What is she doing here...?' He scowled.

All eyes were on Luther, but Vanya kept on eating, completely unphased.

"Well?! Is anyone's going to answer my question?"

Slilence seemed to have slapped Luther right in the face.

"SHE ENDED THE WORLD!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Luther practically screamed.

Silence engulfed the room yet again. 

The silence was broken by Vanya swallowing her pills, getting up and calmly walking to her room. Luther looked offended, but (just like Vanya) he stood up and marched to his room. Slamming the door behind him.

Alison sighed. 

"What are we going to do with the both of them?" Alison calmly questioned. Number 6 and 4 just shrugged their shoulders.

"Well.... Dad is on this business trip for another 2 weeks... I guess that's one problem out of our hair...." Chimed in Ben.

"And that means no more mission...." Klaus added.

"So we can focus on getting Vanya used to her powers and Luther being more open to the plan!" Five finished.

"Thats it!!!" Allison exclaimed. "You boys are geniuses!!!"

"You mean me." Five muttered underneath his breath, smugly.

"Well I'll go and check on Luther to see if he is okay and Five, you go check on Vanya." Alison ordered.

As both Five and Alison started to exit the dining room, Alison turned to face the boys.

"And you two have to keep an eye out for anything unusual. Got it?"

 _'Alison is as bossier as ever these days.... Maybe she is actually serious about saving the world as I am?'_ Five wondered in thought. 

"Yes madam!" Said both Ben and Klaus in unison in a jokey manner.

"Those two..." Alison sighed as her and The Boy both left the room.

As they were about to part ways Alison grabbed Five's shoulder. "Are you okay? You haven't spoken much since we walked into the dining room.... You even let Luther insult Vanya.... Are you okay?" Alison questioned Five thoughtfully.

Five plastered a fake smile and said "Don't worry. I'm okay.... I'm just worried about Vanya..." He calmly stated.

"Oh okay..." Alison softly spoke "Just make sure Vanya is okay."

"I will."

They both parted ways. 

Little did either of them know that Five wasn't really okay. He just took a great big fall. A hard fall. He (unfortunately) had got it really bad.... 

  * Vanya's P.O.V :)



I walked into my room, shut the door and took a long deep breath.

 ' _D_ _oes Luther really hate me that much....'_

The word **HATE** replayedin my mind for which felt like forever.

I sunk down and sat with my back to the door. 

_Hate, hate, hate, hate...._

_Everyone hates you, Vanya.... Even Five.... They don't care about you... They just want to save the world like dad expects them to do.... Your nothing but ordinary...._

"T-the voice..." I whispered.

I looked towards the mirror. 

There I was. It looked like me.... But it wasn't....Maybe it was my true colours.... 

_Hate, hate, hate, hate...._

_If only you came with me.... We would be in peace and harmony.... Nothing could harm you my dear....._

"Stop it" I whispered, my body was trembling. 

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

I took out my pills and swallowed all what was left in the container.

_You won't get rid of me..... I'll be hear till the day you die...._

The reflection turned back to normal.

I took one big deap breath. I got up and turned around the mirror.

 _'See! Fixed!_ '  I thought, chuckling slightly. 

I went to sit down on my bed. My mind thinking of what to do now. My eyes darted to my old violin.

I picked it up.

 _'I haven't seen you since Klaus jumped on you to see how durable you are.'_ My mood cheered up slightly.

Then I started to do the only thing that used to make me happy.

I played a sweet and happy melody on the violin.

_'I'm okay... I'm just dandy.... Its all peachy!'_

I carried on thinking of positive words to describe my self at this blissful moment.

Little did I know that I wasn't okay.... I just took a great big fall. A hard fall. I (fortunately) had got it really bad.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got the time to post a chapter...
> 
> Honestly I'm really proud of this chapter.... Today was a good writing day! 
> 
> Anyways.... Kudos and Constructive criticism is always welcome!!!!
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please cut me some slack on the grammar errors. Kudos are always welcome. So is constructive criticism.  
> P.S Vanya and Five are DOPE and Luther kinda sucks....


End file.
